Methods for improving the speed and security of data transmissions via modern data networks, such as an Integrated Services Digital Network (ISDN), a Global Standard for Mobile Communications (GSM) network, a General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) network or a Public Switched Packet Data Network (PSPDN), such as the Internet and X:25 networks are well known. Yet, state of the art improvement methods often struggle with a conflict between increasing security or speed. Thus, an improvement in security in most cases results in a reduction of speed.
For example, a data transmission scheme may be implemented via a wireless GPRS network. A wireless GPRS network is a type of packet-switched radio network that employs multiplexed data blocks of transmission frames that are serially ordered and transmitted in accordance with a transmission protocol over a shared link. A GPRS transmission procedure, for example operating in a confirmation mode, typically retransmits faulty transmitted data blocks of a transmission frame from a mobile station to a base station until a correct receipt of the respective data blocks is acknowledged. The re-transmitting is usually limited by a certain number of retries or a certain amount of time. After reaching the re-transmitting limit, a more secure but also slower coding of the transmission frame data is chosen. Thus, it could be that for a single outstanding data block, an entire transmission frame of data has to be transmitted again using better coding but at a slower rate.
Moreover, the GPRS is a multi-slot application running in dynamic allocation mode with tight requirements for reaction time. The mobile station, or transceiver, therefore, has to react within a short time period after receiving an Uplink State Flag (USF) from the base station to transmit the data blocks. Typically, the USF is provided separately for each timeslot with the timing constraint for the USF managed by a Digital Signal Processor (DSP). The speed, therefore, of data transmission between the micro-controller and the DSP within a transceiver is quite crucial.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is an improved method of data transmission that increases both the speed and the security of modern data networks.